


Complicated

by kisahawklin



Series: Ebb and Flow [2]
Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-25
Updated: 2005-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	Complicated

Alexander sent him to mind the supply lines. Hephaistion knew he had some skill in that area, but he also knew the situation was complicated on this trip through the mountains. He had given Alexander the perfect excuse to send him away when he had complained about the cold.

Hephaistion tried not to be self-piteous, but he hated being far away from Alexander. He knew he needn’t worry about losing Alexander’s favor but even so, he felt slightly uneasy about leaving.

He reflected on Bagoas’s growing role in Alexander’s life and was surprised to feel he was indeed jealous of the eunuch. Not for being Alexander’s primary lover, though Hephaistion did enjoy that side of their relationship. He was more jealous of the nights they spent together, as Hephaistion himself had done in youth. He missed the easy talk that accompanied familiarity. Every time he was away from Alexander he had to ease himself into his place as Alexander’s confidante when he came back.

When he returned, it took a week or more to coax Alexander out of his mental rigidity, out of the habit of raging at what he didn’t want to hear. Alexander had only Hephaistion to show him the truth; Hephaistion would not let himself be cowed into one of those who only told Alexander what he wanted to hear. There were enough people to bolster Alexander’s ego. It was Hephaistion’s duty to remind him of his humanity.


End file.
